vivas_workspacefandomcom-20200213-history
Nokemono
The Nokemono are a breed of the Xai'athi, noted for their ancient martial prowess and their genetically enhanced speed and agility. They are desendent of the Japanese colonists who settled on the world of Epsilon Eridani in M3. The Nokemono are a powerful force in the political games of the Solaris Federation, with a long history of famous and infamous politicans who came from their race, and changed the history of the Xai'athi. The Nokemono are the fourth most powerful breed of Xai'athi, and are thus generally given a pass for their less than reputable actions. However, as with the other breeds of the Xai'athi, they are quickly losing power to the Xai, who are determined to remove the Nokemono as a viable threat to their inheritence of Solaris. History 'Creation' The Nokemono are the children of the Japanese who joined the expedition to Epsilon Eridani in M3, and colonized the planet in 211.M3. Like the rest of the population, the Nokemono's ancestors were devestated by the global nuclear war that destroyed their civilization. However, unlike the rest of the planet, the Nokemono were instead forced back into an Iron Age state, a level of technology matched only by the Zverians and the Liulan. When Binadamu Madora, Belisari Madora, and Dieujuste Archambeau arrived on Epsilon Eridani in 304.M4, they proceded to work on Binadamu's nanite technology, experimenting on the African colonists they ran into after landfall. After the creation of the Awali in 707.M4, the new race of people and their leaders set about conquering the planet. The Nokemono, like the rest of the empires on the planet, had no plans on serving a foreign master, let alone one that would experiment on them. They fortified their home island of Atarashii Nippon, and began researching new forms of combat to fight Binadamu. As Binadamu's armies spread across Epsilon Eridani like a virus, the Nokemono began a crazed search for new forms of weaponry, and developing new types of armor for the coming war. Unlike the rest of the civilizations on the planet, the Nokemono discovered gunpowder long before the Liulan, and developed new forms of armor that could resist the autoguns used by Binadamu's armies. However, the Nokemono hadn't had enough time to put the weapons and armor into mass production by the time Binadamu discovered and invaded Atarashii Nippon in 765.M4. The Nokemono army and their Shogun, Mamoru Watanabe, did not meet Binadamu on the field on battle. Instead, they allowed Binadamu's forces to land on the shore, and when the entire force had disembarked, the Nokemono struck. The 450,000 Nokemono warriors struck the heavily outnumbered Army of Jaji lead by Binadamu, and forced the Awali-Vashti off the island. The Nokemono celebrated their victory, but Binadamu would return. No more than a year later, Binadamu, angered by his loss, returned to Atarashii Nippon with a 700,000 man army, intent on conquering the Nokemono. The Nokemono this time, made the mistake of metting Binadamu on the open field of combat. The Army of Jaji was equipped with autoguns, artillery, and newly built tanks. They ripped into the Nokemono warriors, and annihilated the enemy. Mamoru Watanabe was found hiding under a rock, and executed by the Nokemono, who's surrendered their leaders to Binadamu for a similar fate. Binadamu, impressed with the expertise in close combat, developed his No-765a nanites with the intention of transforming the Nokemono into super-swordsmen. He wanted to build o the speed and agility of the Nokemono, and the nanites made the Nokemono's bone structure lighter, but the stunted growth connected to their bones (as their bones couldn't support their heavily load), prevented them growing pass 1.8 meters. Despite that, the new breed of Nokemono would become an important force in the Xai'athi race. 'The Federation' 'The Exodus' 'The Sadique Crisis' 'The Great Solar War' BIology The Nokemono were designed to fill the close combat gap left in Binadamu's armies during the Glorious Campaign. Thus, he gave the Nokemono a light bone density, in which they had porous (and later nullium), bones. Because of this, the Nokemono rarely surpass 1.8 meters in height. However, they faster than any other Xai'athi, and for miles at a time at speeds which stun on-lookers. Do to their weaker bones, the Nokemono have difficulty carrying items that surpass more than their average bodyweight, as they sacrificed strength for speed. The Nokemono do have some assistance from their high nanite count, which numbers around two billion. These nanites allow the Nokemono to create scant nanite fields which can protect them from light attacks as they charge into an enemy force. Also, due to their highly energic bodies, they have a higher metabolism than other Xai'athi, which requires them to remain in quite areas so they will burn less energy (hense the reason their worlds are usually getaway locations for stressed Xai'athi). Like all of the Xai'athi, the Nokemono are naturally immune to all diseases (save for supernatural one such as Nurgle's Rot), and have a lower gestation rate than humans. Politics 'Government' 'Laws' 'Foreign Relations' The Nokemono like the rest of the major breeds of Xai'athi, maintain they own diplomatic relations with other species. However, unlike the others, the Nokemono have a rather poor view on outside groups, such their toxic relationship with the Eldar, who discovered it was the Nokemono who provided the rest of the Xai'athi with the technology needed to enslave their people. Imperium of Man: The Nokemono rarely visit the Imperium, and the few times they do, it usually for business or war. The Imperium has classified the Nokemono as a race of people that can live and work on Imperial worlds only due to the fact that their still close enough to pure humans to serve the Emperor. However, a series of incidents in the past have destroyed the artifical relationship between the two. Nokemono troops have always been found assisting the Awali armies in the campaigns against the Imperium, leading to current Nokemono residents paying for the attacks. Tau Empire: The Nokemono like the Tau to a degree, trading with them regularly when possible, and stepping in to help them should they require the aid. However, the Tau's belief that the Nokemono (and the Xai'athi in general), should serve the Greater Good without hesitation. This has made the Tau an annoyance the Nokemono have chosen to get use to. Why exactly is unknown, but they know it will pay off in the near future. Eldar: The Eldar have a hatred for the Nokemono that surpass that for the rest of the Xai'athi. Shortly after the Fall, the Solaris Federation needed to control the Eldar who had lost their minds due to the psychic backlash caused by Slaanesh's birth. Thus, a young Nokemono woman named Michiko Takahama, developed a way to control the Eldar. This news made it's way to the Eldar craftworlds, and soon, Michiko was soon another one of the enemies of the Eldar species. The Nokemono and the Eldar have not seen eye to eye ever since. Military The military of the Nokemono, known as the Imperial Nihon Armed Forces (or the Gunji for short), is the official military force of the Nokemono people. It is a one billion man army, and is equipped with powerful nullium-based weaponry (such as their katanas). Due to it's size and technology, the Gunji is responsible for both the protection of the Nokemono and the Nihon Empire, and the protection of the greater portion of the far western Solaris Federation. It has been granted many priviliges because of this, and Binadamu is quite pleased with the Gunji's expansion and success. The Gunji is divided into the Guntai, which handles land-based warfare, the Kaigun, which handles space-based warfare, and the Direkutibu, which is the secretive branch of the military which handles special operations and counter-intelligence. The Guntai has a small sub-branch which handles the elite forces of the Gunji, best known as the samurai. The samurai are wealthy Nokemono men who serve in the military as independent warriors, who are the equivelent to the Imperium's Space Marines. Samurai recieve several genetic modifications to increase their strength, stamina, and endurance, and have the best gear outside of the Direkutibu. The Gunji employs thousands of psykers from the Priestesses of Janji, an all-female organization deticated to the expansion of the Nokemono's understanding of the Warp. They offer their services to the military, and these priestesses follow Nokemono troops into battle, protecting them from psychic attacks, and healing the Nokemono soldiers. The priestesses are easily identifiable by their red and white robes, which stick amoungst the dark lackered armor of the Gunji troops. As for the troops themselves, they carry destructive weapons such as the Kuriba Assault Rifle, which is very simlar to the Eldar's Shuriken Catapult, though it fires electified star-shaped shuriken. Also, the Nokemono deploy large mechnized war machines simply known as Meka, or the more common term, mecha. These machines are technologically superior to the Tau Empire's battlesuits, and more elegant in their design and purpose. Such is the elegance of the Nokemono mecha, that a talented pilot could perform origami with fluent ease. Society 'Culture' 'Psykers' Technology The Nokemono are technological experts, who focus on both the beauty and effiecentcy of their technology. They have had a long and ancient history of such effort, dating back to the pre-colonial times of Epsilon Eridani. This focus on technology on the Nokemono's part has led to a number of groundbreaking achievements. One such breakthrough was the enslavement of of the Eldar in the Solaris Federation. A Nokemono scientist by the name of Michiko Takahama, developed the technology that allowed the Xai'athi water down the psychic potential of those Eldar to be enslaved, and the cloning technology that helped to Federation basically mass-produce the slave population. 'Weapons' 'Travel' Category:Storage Category:Copyright